and all of its discontents
by Shunou
Summary: A sasusaku: beberapa hal bukan tentang kebahagiaan. Dalam pernikahan, kebohongan, dan kepulangan demi semangkuk sup hangat. Dan dia berkata, "Kau bisa tetap tinggal."/ [a translation]


and all of its discontents

A Naruto fanfiction owned by arabesque05

translated version from the same title, done with permission.

**.**

Pernikahan ini bukan suatu pernikahan yang bahagia. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika menyadarinya; dia _tahu_ siapa dan apa dan bagaimana Sasuke. Sakura paham untuk tidak mengharapkan kisah rumah tangga yang manis bersamanya, dan Sakura paham untuk tidak menganggap Sasuke sebagai sosok pangeran impian yang datang untuk membawanya menuju kebahagiaan selama-lamanya. Dia _paham_ semua itu. Namun, pada dasarnya Sakura memang romantis dan rasanya tetap menyakitkan ketika Sasuke enggan bicara kepadanya, dingin, ketika dia hanya diam saja, ketika dia pulang terlambat untuk makan malam, ketika dia tidak meminta maaf dan tidak menanyakan bagaimana hari Sakura, ketika dia masih terus saja menjaga jarak, perlahan memisahkan kehidupan pernikahan mereka menjadi _hidupmu_ dan _hidupku._

Sasuke adalah orang yang taati; dan dia bukannya tidak baik. Sasuke bukan suami yang buruk, pikir Sakura, dan dia sendiri juga bukan istri yang buruk. Kelak mereka akan memiliki anak, dan Sasuke akan menjadi ayah yang baik dan dia akan menjadi ibu yang baik. Hanya saja pernikahan mereka bukan pernikahan yang bahagia, tetapi juga bukannya_ tidak bahagia_, dan tentunya hal tersebut patut diperhitungkan, begitu pikir Sakura. Terkadang dia murung, terkadang dia berharap Sasuke lebih sering bicara kepadanya, terkadang dia berharap Sasuke mau makan malam bersamanya; terkadang Sakura sedih, melankolis, merasa bahwa seharusnya semuanya tidak seperti ini, bahwa seharusnya ada ciuman manis di akhir kisah mereka. Namun, hanya terkadang. Sakura cepat-cepat mengenyahkannya sebagai suatu bentuk kelemahan; dan sesungguhnya ini sama sekali bukan pernikahan yang buruk, sungguh. Barangkali memang tidak bahagia, tetapi mereka berdua juga tidak pernah punya hidup yang bahagia, jadi rasanya yang begini ini sudah pas. Pernikahannya memang tidak membahagiakan, tetapi Sakura sejak awal tidak berniat mencari kebahagiaan ketika dia menikahi Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menyesali suatu hal apa pun.

(Namun terkadang, dia melihat Naruto dan Hinata tertawa bersama; melihat Ino dan Shikamaru bertengkar sebagai suatu bentuk afeksi tersendiri; dia melihatnya dan barangkali rasa iri sedikit ada di hati. Barangkali dia sedikit sedih.)

**.**

Terkadang Sakura ingin berkata kepadanya: _datanglah tepat waktu untuk makan malam. Aku akan menunggumu, tapi–sekali saja, kumohon. Kumohon datanglah tepat waktu._ Terkadang dia ingin berkata: _Hari ini hari peringatan pernikahan kita, tentu ada maknanya 'kan, Sasuke-kun? _Terkadang dia ingin berkata: _Aku di sini, Sasuke-kun, aku di sini, aku di sini; mengapa kau masih kesepian? Apa salahku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu caranya mengobatimu, Sasuke-kun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatmu bahagia, apa kau belum bahagia, apa lukamu masih terus berdarah, Sasuke-kun, aku di sini, aku di sini, apa kau juga ada di sini?_

Dia ingin berkata: _Aku di sini, Sasuke-kun. Lihat aku. Lihat aku._

_Lihat aku._

**.**

Mereka pasti melakukan kesalahan, Sakura yakin itu. Memang ada satu tingkat disfungsi tertentu yang Sakura perkirakan dari Sasuke, tentunya; Sakura paham itu.

Tetap saja: ada yang salah pada mereka.

Sakura pikir dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya.

**.**

_(sebenarnya, dia pernah. Sasuke tersenyum. dia tersenyum di tengkuk Sakura, di awal pagi, ketika langit masih bercampur hitam dan biru, ketika sinar matahari sewarna mutiara baru berani mengintip melalui celah gorden jendela, ketika Sakura masih tertidur lelap. kemudian, dia tersenyum, dan beranjak bangkit dari ranjang, dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi pundaknya. ittekimasu, dia menempelkan bibirnya ke lekuk pundak Sakura, meninggalkan bayangan sebuah kecupan singkat, aku pergi, dan kata pamitan tersebut menggantung di udara, terus bertahan bahkan setelah dia pergi.)_

**.**

Kebohongan-kebohongan yang pernah Sakura ucapkan dulu:

"Aku sudah sarapan."

"Aku tidak cemas."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memakan tomat–"

"Naruto tidak memakan tomatnya–"

"Aku tidak sedang berusaha melindungi Naruto–"

"Tidak, aku tidak menunggu lama."

"Iya, iya, tak apa. Aku janji aku tidak akan menunggumu pulang."

"Kau gila. Kau tidak pergi sebelum jam lima. Ini baru…empat tiga puluh."

"Aku tidak bohong soal jam."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

(terkecuali yang akhir. yang satu itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. begitu harapnya)

**.**

Masih ada banyak misi. Sasuke jelas tidak akan memberitahunya, tetapi Sakura curiga Sasuke kini ditempatkan di ANBU. Kecurigaannya separuh terbukti setelah melihat gelagat Naruto yang enggan melakukan kontak mata dengannya. _Ah_, pikirnya ketika hal itu terjadi, _kau mengirim suamiku untuk mati lagi, bukan?_ dan rasanya amat sulit untuk tidak merasa getir terhadapnya.

Naruto hanya menjalankan tugasnya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke, dan Sakura juga harus menjalankan tugasnya.

(mereka tidak punya kehidupan bahagia. mereka tidak punya hidup bahagia, sama halnya dengan dia yang tidak punya pernikahan bahagia)

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya suatu hari. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aa," jawab Sasuke dengan kosa kata monosilabelnya yang terkenal. Dia tengah duduk di _engawa_, kepalanya disandarkan ke dinding rumah. Di tangannya ada secangkir teh hangat, dan dia mendongak dengan mata gelapnya yang besar. Hari yang sore terasa lembut di bawah cahaya matahari musim dingin yang pucat; Sasuke tampak lelah, kuyu (terlalu banyak misi sebulan belakangan ini), tetapi terlihat luar biasa tenang. Ketegangan lenyap dari sekitar matanya, dan ada kedut humor yang masam dan ironis di sekitar mulutnya.

(_dia telah pulang_, Sakura tersadar. _dia bahagia telah pulang ke rumah_ dan inilah _tadaima_ yang sudah Sakura nanti-nantinya sejak minggu lalu, inilah _tadaima_ yang sudah dia tunggu untuk dia dengar sepanjang hidupnya. _okaeri_, batinnya dalam benak, _okaeri, okaeri, okaeri_.)

"Ah, kau sibuk rupanya," ucap Sakura begitu melihat gulungan yang terbuka di pangkuannya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat apakah–yah, lupakan saja."

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya melihat punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh. "Tidak," katanya, dengan suara pelan yang terdengar kekanakan, sedikit serak, kasar seolah berdebu. "Sakura," katanya, dan "Tunggu" dan:

"Kau bisa tetap tinggal."

**.**

Masih ada banyak misi, perang, orang-orang membunuh dan mati dan ditinggalkan. Mereka, di penghujung hari, masih tetap _shinobi_, terikat oleh tugas bakti pada desa. Mereka adalah _shinobi_, tak ada yang punya hidup bahagia: Hinata luar biasa cemas karena monster dalam perut Naruto masih terus berusaha mencari jalan keluar; Ino setengah gila oleh amarah karena Shikamaru tidak pernah, tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan obsesinya terhadap Asuma atau Hidan.

Namun, mereka masih hidup. Mereka bertahan hidup, dan bangun setiap pagi, dan setiap hari adalah satu hari yang lain untuk dihidupi.

Beberapa hal bukan tentang kebahagiaan.

Mereka hidup, mereka terus hidup. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

**.**

Pernikahan ini bukan suatu pernikahan yang bahagia. Namun tetap saja ini sebuah pernikahan, dan dia adalah istri Sasuke dan Sasuke adalah suaminya. Dia terus menjaga makan malam selalu hangat ketika Sasuke pulang terlambat, dan ketika ada hari yang buruk di rumah sakit (Sasuke selalu tahu ketika ada hari buruk di rumah sakit; biasanya Sasuke sendirilah penyebabnya)–kemudian, dia punya semangkuk sup panas untuk Sakura ketika istrinya pulang. Ada banyak tomat ekstra di mangkuk Sakura.

Inilah pernikahan. Mereka bersama, dan inilah rumah, dan mereka telah bertahan hidup.

Itu, juga, lebih dari cukup.

**.**

(_kau bisa tetap tinggal_)

**.**

A/N : it's far from perfect, I know. But still, thank you for enjoying this. Thank you for letting me translate this awesome piece, arabesque05-san. Silakan baca versi aslinya yang jauh lebih awesome dan penuh perasaan di akun arabesque05. You won't regret it :)

This will mark my come-back fic lol.

**Shun'ou**


End file.
